Magnetic springs offer benefits of compactness and high energy density, similar to fluidic springs, but without the disadvantages of leakage and temperature dependence. In addition, magnetic springs offer the possibility of constant force over the operating range, as opposed to mechanical springs, which feature a force that varies linearly according to displacement.